Project Archangel
by PhynixProwler
Summary: Its been over a hundred years since the war has been won. But for the metahumans the nightmare is not over. A young boy finds out his bloodline and a hidden secret, sets out with his friends to expose the truth and save the world. But he and his comrads are chased by the ones who made their ancestores and the ones who wish to use them for sport.
1. Epiloge

( I still need suggestions on characters but this is what I have so far)__

_**Project Archangel**_

**Epiloge**

**In the year 2278, ****World War engulfed the planet. The struggle for power brought a threat of nucular weapon use and distruction. The United Nations, American and Russian unions formed a plan of Genetic experiments to create the perfect soldiers. The leaders involved knew this would not be a simple task and could possably take years, but collected their top minds. The first few attempts of the experiment ended in complete failure. They needed more acceptable test subjects. They searched for years for the answer. That answer came from the DNA code of a select few young soldiers around the world. All searching for the one honorable thing, World Peace. The soldiers were told of the risks, that they may not survive. Not one refused. The reality of a world without fighting was the perfect dream. The experiments would take strength of body, but even more of pure will and mind.**

**Each Soldier was given super human abilities that matched their feild of experties. One they called, Shadow. His abilities were in form of a dark energy, gave him the ability to use energy made weapons and the ability to go through solid matter. Another was named, Harpie, her capabilities gave her the power to manipulat her voice to a supersonic freqency. Even to disrupt technology. Another was Banger, his knowledge of explosives matched perfectly with his new found capabilities. He could turn any object into a projectile or explosive. Many other experiments were performed and made it through the project but the most reconized was Mia and Gia. Mia had white wings that streched out fifeteen feet, with the power of telepathy. Her brother Gia with black wings had the power of teleportation. The program was called Project Archangel, a security team made to illiminate any threat to the homosapian(avanisie) race. The team had quickly prooven victorious, the Project Archangel seemed sucessful in stopping world chaos and saving countless lives.**

**The peace that they all had been looking foreward to seemed at hand. The team remained a sercret, only to be called upon in the time of war. Gia through years of hidding, grew impatient and cold. Mia remained as she always had been and noticed her brothers decent into the dark. She foretold the terror and told their superiors, but they wouldn't listen. They thought they had complete control over the subjects. Gia finally snapped under the pressure and massacered every scientist in the facility. The others were then freed and offered the chance to start anew, they refused. Gia was furious, the projects experimental effects had finally taken its tole and insanity claimed him completely. The others knew this would end badly. The fight began to protect the humans they fought years to protect, many soldiers died. Mia and Shadow both knew this wouldn't end without loss. Shadow ended the confontation and ended Gia, but not without ending his own life. Leaving Mia and the others to fend for themselves, to learn how to live with the normal humans.**

**The world now knew of Project Archangel but as a group of science experiments, not the new world military soldiers for peace. This lead to a time of fear for a while, but with time that fades. The hybrids numbers grew, but the relationship between the humans and decendants became highly entoxicating over the next hundred or more years. These were dark times...**


	2. Nightlancer

( Heres the first chapter of the new story, hope you like it)

**Chapter 1: NightLancer**

**Thunder cracks and lightning outlined the night sky over the city of new buildings of New York. The lights shown bright over the streets, bare with no one but shadows as it wouls midnight air was a still chill as rain soaked the ground, giving a low hum. Suddenly a figure rushes across the streetlight of main and Magnolia, followed by a complete blackout. Officers with flashlights on their shoulders appear from a dark ally. Barely luminating the now dark street, searching for someone. "Where is he?" one man shouts, his light darting from one side to the other. Another officer snarls and holds tighter onto the leash of a hybride wolf, "Oh like I know?" The second man snarled sharply in a sarcastic tone, "Obviously I have a tracker on every criminal". The wolf Hybride at the officers side sniffed around snarling in the dark, pulling at the leash searching. The other three officers were told to spread out around the proximity. Down the whole street select lights continued to flicker, showing the secondary genrator for the section of the city was attempting to turn back on.**

**On top of a nearby building, looking down on the officers was another figure. Looming over the city lights as they flicker back to life. "Took you long enough" a voice come from behind the figure "Blackout, what took you?" A sly grin appears across Blackouts face, "Just wanted to see how much you could handle Jack". He then turned to see a sixteen year old with shades, his light brown hair trimmed short above his ears. Blackout also known as, Kyle Rain, was eighteen; long black hair, tan and dark blue eyes. Jack steped closer to Blackout and looked over the side, "Those vulchures are all over the city" he groaned as he rubbed his sore legs. The officers circled back round and headed back down the ally, complaining as they disappeared into the dark once again. Standing up from the ledge, Blackout sighed and jumped down onto a fire excape "Its late as it is, we better get back to the clubhouse". Jack shivered some and reluctantly followed, leaping down to an empty allyway "You think numb nuts is looking for us yet?" They both looked around before running down to the back abandoned streets. Blackout was the first to rush into the back ally, followed close by Jack. Rounding a second corner something suddenly reaches across to snag Blackout. He drops slidding under the object leaving Jack to come into contact with solid muscle. Blackout had already turned to attack his new apponent, dagger drawn from his boot before he realized who it was. **

**Blackout heard footsteps behind him, he tenced up some ready to attack when he heard a deep familiar voice "You runts are late... again". The gruff voice was from Gordon Haynes, also known as Iron hide. He was mostly a rough customer and not openly friendly, he towered at 6'5" and his skin was almost as dark as his brown eyes. Blackout chuckled as he put away his gun and looked down at Jack. Rubbing his throat were Iron hide arm came into contact, "Really? Iron hide you know doing that shit hurts" Jack groaned. Iron hide snarled back at the comment, looking down "Well if you were on time, that wouldn't have happened". Jack got to his feet and dusted himself off, glaring some at Iron hid. Before he could say more the second figure stepped out of the shadows, his voice was younger and less tense "Easy you two. We don't need any problems, expecially with the athorities still close by". The figure was, Alexander Royal, also known as Ace. Young as he was his wisdom surpassed his years of eighteen, saphire eyes hidden some behind caremel blond bangs; even his face gave his age away. **

**Blackout leaned back against a brick wall, looking back to Ace as he crossed his arms "Your back so soon? "Ace nodded softly with a smile, "I told you I'd return sooner or later". Blackout shrugged as he placed his hands in his pockets then nodded over to Jack, "It was his idea to take a detour through the city". Giving a slightly aggrivated expression as he was ratted out, Jack growls in defence "Hey I didn't hear you complaining". The commotion was bound to attract some unwanted guests, Ace quickly shushed the two. "You two mind finishing this later? Those suits could come back... or worse a seeker will hear you", Ace listened to the hush sounds of a city at rest. Sound of lights flickering and vehicles humming in the distance. This silence still gave Ace an uneasy feeling, he turned back where he just came from and disappeared into the darkness. The others quickly followed, staying within hearing distance of Ace's quick footsteps. Upon entering an old abandoned allyway far east of the city, the moonlight could now shine brightly as the small group entered a clearing. The electricity had been turned off in this part of town, most people refuse to come close this area due to superstishion.**

**Following close behind Ace the others enter the clearing, stopping to take a short breather and take in their surroundings. Iron hide turned, looking behind them in case anyone had followed them into the slums. "Coast seems clear" Jack panted softly, catching his breath "We should be able to get to the clubhouse, right?" He looked up at Ace, who was now streaching his arms. The cool night air reached them through some buildings, this ment they were almost at the forestline and out of town. Ace was always more comfortable in woodland areas, just more peaceful and quiet, mostly. The chill of night barely reached them through coats they constantly wore while out. Ace sighed as he calmly breathed in the night air one more time, "We should continue from here" he looked about the others "It will be safer once we are out of the city". Blackout blew a strand of hair from his face and walked passed Ace, "Your concern about those officers is premature Ace". The cold stare from Blackouts eyes almost could send a chill, but it barely phased him. He looks back at Iron Hide and motions him to follow after Backout, "You may think that, but I know what those men do to people like us". The memories of the poor misguided actions in the past, still haunt Ace as he followed after the others through the rain and woodlands. **

**Once everyone was safe out of the city Iron Hide whistled into the night sky, the sound ecoed into the trees beyond. SIlence fillowed for a few moments, giving the forest a eery feel to it. Another high pitched rythematic whistle anwered, this ment they were friends to the close by group hidding within the trees. The rain seemed to disipate as the group gathered into a large clearing out of the trees. Blackout yawns boredly before climbing into a tree nearby. Tonight was exausting even to Jack, which was rare since the boy always had energy to spare. Everyone seemed to be asleep other than the few scouts posted about the camp. It took only a few minutes for Ace to reach his own tree. Tired and sore as he was as he reached the river, he looked up at the night sky, the clouds above had moved to reveil a full moon. The light seemed like gems, flickering across the rivers still surface. Even on such a calm night, he seemed troubled. Someone on the other side of the river watched him as he closed his eyes. He then could smell roses mixed with a light sent of herbs, a smile streached across his face. "Come on Rose" he opened his eyes again, "I know your there".**

**The figure jumped up into a tree and over the next bank, close to where Ace now stood. "I wasn't exactly hiding Alex" the figure came closer as she removed a strand of silver locks from her face. It was a woman a bit older than Ace, medium dark brunette hair with a lock of white and hazel eyes. Her name was Lisa Anne, now known as Rose. She was a gentle soul, alway told her mind and had a protective nature. She had been collecting herbs near the shoreline before Ace walked up. "Now what seems to be troubling you now Alex? another vision?" She stood beside him, watching his eyes as they now stay gazed at the water. "Not exactly" he sighed, "Just these officers are getting so close" he paused a moent before continuing "And... well...". He was so unsure, Lisa could tell by the look on his face. She gently placed her hand on his arm, "Alex, I know that look" he turned him to look at her now "Never second guess yourself". He gave her a smile, noding softly "I know, Never second guess yourself" sighing "Thats where you make the most mistakes". Rose giggled softly and turned to walk away, "Your doing a great job protecting everyone, just take it easy on yourself". She started to clime into a tree nearest the brush, looking over her shoulder "Even the gods themselves need to rest once in a while". Ace gave a light nod. Rose then continued into the branches above till she no longer could be seen.**

**The moon was rising far above the trees now as the night drove on and the wind remained cooling the night air. Ace rolled his shoulders attempting to relax his back from a firm pain that bothered him. A tall oak on the opposite side of the river loomed slightly over the water, the branches high above the ground. At first glance it did not look like anyone could climb up, but Ace had his way. He stood on the bank, looking up at the tree as he removed his shirt. Taking in a deep breath as he rolled back his shoulders. The pain in his shoulders radiates down his back. He winces as the voices in his head began to overlap in his head, pulsing and throbing with his ever speeding heart. The sound of bones popping in his back startled the animals close by, he dropped to one knee in pain. It seemed like forever since he last done this, the strain seemed endless. Finally two sixteen foot wings grew from his shoulderblades, leaving him in a heavy sweat and panting heavily. The pain seemed to fade when he stretched his wings. "It never helps to hold these in" Ace looked over his shoulder at his wings, finally letting out a held breath. He took a few steps back from the water to get a running start.**

**Upon coming to the edge of the water again Ace jumped into the air and snapped open his wings, allowing his body to soar up into the sky. He landed on a large branch of the Oak, that lead to a large hole that he carved out of the trunk. Since the tree was very large he had made a home encased in the tree, poorly made to normal standards but it suited him. It had been weeks since he laid in his own home, he looked around before walking to the areahe made a makeshift bed. A nestlike structor in the floor with clean moss and plantation as bedding. Ace layed down his head, worn and tired, he quickly surrendered to sleep. Only to waking nightmares of the past.**


	3. Sunshine but No Daisies

(( Alrighty going to get more into the characters in this one, maybe some more action))

**Chapter 2: Sunshine but No Daisies**

**Early the next morning, right before daylight. Ace could hear someone scuffling around the brush below. Rising from his carved bed slowly, streching his shoulders first. He could feel the shuffle of feathers as his wings spread out. "Perhaps a morning flight might settle my nerves", Ace first slowly moved over to a small hole in the wall, covered by a thin tarp. He looked down, searching the ground for movement. He already knew in his mind who it was, the causion was an old habbit. "Tech? Why are you up so early?" his voice strained as he streched his back again. A more high pitched voice came from below, "I'm just looking for my flashbangs, I placed them close to a tree". Ace smiled, shaking his head. Tech was well known for misplacing stuff. "You don't remember which one though". Ace tried not to laugh. He knew it was true. Tech looked up with huge goggles that had a looming green tint to them. "All these trees look the same to me", Tech continued walking around the ground "I'm not a outdoorsy person, My friend, I am a Scientist in the making!". His enthusiasum made Ace laugh. "Would Albert Einstian's reincarnation like me to help?" he chuckled. Tech shot a quick glare back at Ace, holding his flashlight up to show where Ace was purched. "I'm a scientist, not a mathmatishion". He adjusted his goggles slightly, hoping to make a point. Leaning against his own doorway, Ace crossed his arms "Same thing in my book, a smarty is a smarty". **

**Tech always was the serious kind and took it upon himself to educate the others. Even if it ment dragging them out of bed. "Well if you would pay more attention when I explain history of this worlds greatest minds, you might see the diffrence", Tech sounded even more irritated than usual "But learning how to dodge bullets seems more interesting". Ace jumped down beside Tech and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I do not wish to be mean, so don't take it seriously but" Ace paused looking Tech in the eyes "Falling asleep when your explaining historical moments of HUMAN history, IS dodging a bullet". Tech raised a brow curiously, flipping Ace off before continuing to look for his flashbangs. "Reason I always will be the smartest in this group", Tech smiled patting his own chest. Ace grinned slightly patting Tech's shoulder, "Yeah where Computers and books are concerned, but I'm the street smarts". Tech shook his head laughing and walked away. The sun was now starting to rise over trees, sparkling through the leaves. Ace could hear the sounds of his fellow groupmates waking up. He walked to the edge of camp close to the river. The cool morning air blew softly through the trees, giving a mystical ora it seemed. Ace took a deep breath, letting the cool air fill his lungs. **

**Ace rushed foreward towards the river bed, allowing his wings to spead out to their full length. Upon coming close to the edge, wind finally caught his wings lifting him from the ground. It didn't take long for him to rise above the trees, high in the air. The pure feeling of freedom as he sored over the canopy was something Ace had not felt in a while. Hiding for months didn't help. "Why do people fear or hate what they don't understand?" Ace thought to himself. This question layed on his mind ever since he was eight years old. He let his thoughts float away with the wind. Feeling the cool wind flow through his feathers. Ace had been flying for an hour, streching his wings and scouting when he returned back to the clubhouse. The whole camp was completely hidden from above, only clearing being over the river. This feature was the reason they had chosen this place to hide. It had been two years since the last raid, Ace and ones older than him were always in fear of the next. Ace decended to right above the canopy before slightly tilting his wings, causing air drag to slow him down. Dropping down to the river bed, jogging to a stop.**

**The entire camp was full of activity, compared to last night. The youngest of the group, Kindra Sanders, was playing with the others an old time game called, Hide and seek. It was a harmless little game, but also taught the younger children vital lessons for when they got older. Even now this lesson may mean life and death. Kindra was a very sweet little girl, very clever and very sensitive. Her gifts were she could create inpenitrable forcefeilds capable of bending light rays, rendering the individual invisable. This made her very good at hiding, but seeking was another story. The second child playing was Kindra's twin brother, Brandon Sanders. He was also called mimic, for the fact that he could manipulate his voice to sound like anyone or anything. This gift of his still throws everyone off, even to this day. Watching them play made Ace smile, crossing his arms as he remembered being that age. Those days for him were uncertain. His mother died when he was young, leaving his defencless and alone until Rose found him.**

**Looking around finally he noticed Backout in a tree, chewing on a peice of grass. Ace knocked on the trunk at the bottom three times, the vibrations trail all the way up to the top. Blackout's left eye opens slightly and he looks over to see who was below, growling sleeply "Ace, how was your flight?" Ace tilted his head to the side, shaking his head " Anything to report from last night scouting?". Blackout rolled out of his spot, landing on his feet in front of Ace. "All we found out, Vaas is building a new training facility, but we don't know where" Blackout yawned boredly, it had been a long night for him. "He must be trying to expand his forces to the north now", Ace's tone sounded worried. He then heard Rose come up from behind, "Even if he does, the resources are low" she noted "They will also be forced out by the extream cold weather". Rose's observation made Blackout grin, "Or worse, you know many metahumans like us live in that region". Ace cocked one eyebrow and shook his head at the comment, "Blackout If I must remind you...". "Yeah..yeah I know, no unprevoked violence" Blackout growled, crossing his arms "Your no fun".**

**Ace rolled his eyes, "I know you and Iron hide are itching for some action, so are a few others" he looked around, "But it may cause more problems, not to mention injuries and Rose can do so much". The aggrivation in Blackout's face lessoned as he glanced back over to Rose. She didn't say another word, just looked back with a understanding smile. Blackout rolled his eyes and allowed his shoulders to drop, "Fine, I'll put a lid on it a bit longer" grumbling softly as he turned away "But only because you asked". They knew under that fighting tough exterior was a heart of gold. The whole bit made Ace and Rose laugh. It felt good to laugh. Ace shallowed his laugh to a grin as he leaned close to Rose, "So any reports or injuries since I been gone?" She gave a moment to recall, looking up to the sky "Nothing out of the ordinary and nothing serious, just a few scraped knees and elbows". Ace nodded softly and walked away,"Alright, well I might as well locate the others". Ace walked silently around camp, taking head count.**

**States away in the middle of a deserted state we now call Florida, Troops trained and prepared for the never ending war against the metahumans. The facility streched out over sixty square miles of desert and lakes. Gun ranges, training facilities and campsites throughout. Getting more advanced the further you went north. The most advanced section of the facility was completely surrounded by electrical fencing and ground to air defence systems. Only entrances to the facility were two gates under 24 hour servailance. The occupants had to build their own shelters and maintain their own supplies, up until they are called for work. They constantly trained sixteen hours out of the day, never stopping unless they dropped. Some say after a few years, one begins to enjoy it and becomes a world class killer. Four people were in the shooting range, working on their marksmanship. Electrical firing weapons simultaniously fired over and over. The first was, Cudi Lee, age eighteen was trained since he was four as a soldier. His older brother stood behind him, holding a energy based rifle. Gazer Lee was twenty one, short dark brown hair with eyes to match just like Cudi. He leaned against the rifle for support as he began playing with a tazer in his right hand, "Careful hammer wouldn't want to misfire again" he warned teasingly. Not taking his eye off the target, Cudi snarled "Look that last one was a fluke... so shove it Gazer". **

**Gazer grinned evilly as he flicked the tazzer on, he then hid it behind him as two women came out of a tent close by. Laura Marks, age 18, long caramel blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. The second woman, Vivian Heart, age 19, medium cherry blonde and hazel eyes. Both walked around to the shooting range, holding energy rifles like Gazer's over their shoulders. Laura tilted her head to the side, bouncing the rifle on her shoulder. "Gazer, you picking on little Cudi again?" She teased. Vivian stiffled a laugh, covering her mouth with her free hand. Cudi growled softly, putting the gun down so he was no longer looking down the sights. "You don't want this, I'm already telling you now"; Cudi shot a glare back at Laura making her smirk. She raised her hands in surrender and took a few steps back. "Your right I don't", She then shoved Vivian toward Cudi. Both fell onto the ground, Cudi was the first to yell, "RAPE! Stranger danger!". Vivian's face got bright red as she rolled off Cudi. Greatly offended, Vivian swung at him "Ass" she snapped. Cudi quickly dropped back to the ground to dodge the punch, laughing "Soo Slow!" Rolling over so he could push up and run, Cudi kept picking on Vivian. Gazer gently tapped the active button on the tazer, making a loud buzzing noise before showing Vivian. "You want to use my tazer?" His voice gave that mennacing tone. Vivian payed no mind and snatched the thing from his hand, "Thank you" then proceeded chasing after Cudi.**

**Laura was shaking her head as she came up beside Gazer, hands behind her back. Her humming finally got Gazer's attention, so he turned to look at her "You have a comment?" Laura clicked her tongue once, then turned to look back at Gazer grinning "Nope, kind of think Hammer deserves a taz in the ass". She winced at the sound of the buzzing, followed by Cudi cussing "Besides... wasn't it you who said 'Pain builds Character'?" Gazer tried his hardest to look innocent, but could not hide the smile "I know nothing of the sort". Laura rolled her eyes playfully, "Sure you don't" . Smiling as she examined the energy rifle and cocking the energy cell back into the gun. Personally Laura liked to use the second setting on her issued rifle, the shell setting. This setting allowed the user to use actual bullets instead of the energy cell. The rifles issued looked alot like classic AR-15s but a bit more bulk, making room for energy use. Laura took the middle shooting booth, next to where Cudi was firing and placed the stock against her right shoulder. She took a few seconds looking down the optic sight, lining the small dot with the target 200 feet away and fired the clip. Slowly lowering her barrel from her sight and examined her work. Right in the chest cavity, seven shots were shone. One in the head. "All eight and deadly", Laura smirked as she released the magazine from the well.**

**Gazer stood back with his arms crossed, watching as she put another mag into the rifle. "You ready for our next mission? or do you need more practice Phy?" Laura turned to Gazer with a smile, "Ready as ever". Cudi and Vivian could still be heard arguing from the other side of the gun range. Gazer examined the area. 300 feet from his position stood a small, portable gas tank. He placed himself at the edge of the shooting range and took a knee, placing the rifle to his shoulder. Laura raised a brow curiously at what Gazer was doing, standing behind him "What do you think your doing?" Without taking his eyes off the target he grinned, "100 yards, your eleven". Her eyes grew wide noticing Gazer's target, then back. "I don't think thats such a good idea, Colonal is gonna be pissed" shaking her head. Gazer gently gave a shrug, ajusting his sight "Being honest, we have tried everything else to stop those two". Rolling his finger against the trigger lightly, "Judging from the skuaking from the doedoe, their far enough that this will only scare them". The gun charged up fully as Gazer pulled the trigger. A silenced shrill sound emitted from the gun and a small shard of light shot foreward, hitting the gas tank.**

**The explosion was just big enough to catch a camp tent close by and the smoke rose to surround a helicopter. The wind from all four propellers swept the smoke safely away from the engines. Laura gave Gazer a light glare as she looked from the helicopter, "Great timing, In fact you may have given us vacations in the pit" she placed her hands on her hips. He tried to avoid eye contact, giving a nervous smile as he motioned at Cuti and Vivian "Well at least they stopped fighting". Looking up at the decending copter, now standing "Who knows, he might be in a good mood". Cudi and Vivan scuffled beside Laura and Gazer as the rails from the helicopter touched the ground. All the soldiers soluted in unison as the metal door on the side opens. The larger of the men in the copter stepped out. Light brown military cut hair, highly fit in military camo from his boots to the dark shades covering brown eyes. Colonal Keith J. Shade, twenty five years military experience and towered at 6'5". Around his waist was a full equiped belt with a .45 magnum pistal. Colonal. Shade examined every personel in the area a moment, then his eyes snapped to the smoldering pile of grass and tent surrounded by hydrobots. **

**Colonal. Shade's eyes seemed darker as he took off his shades and looked around, his voice rung loud "Who is to blame for this?!" No sound was heard, so he yelled louder "Alright since you can't hear me, WHO DID THIS?!" The Colonal was circling around, eyeing every soldier. He was looking for weakness. Laura rolled her eyes and stepped foreward, "Sir". Colonal. Shade turned around quickly, cocking his head sideways as he approached. "Sergeant!? You better explain yourself!" he leaned foreward, his face almost touching hers. Laura was not one to submit to intimidation, she just looked back at the Colonal with stone killer eyes. "Colonal Keith Shade Sir, I was mearly prooving a point in a demo, with enough practice one can do damage" her voice could melt Steel."Now there is absolutely no reason for yelling, should the General happen to hear" she didn't blink. Colonal Shade let out a fustrated breath, allowing his shoulders to drop "You better watch yourself Marks, in our profession people can end up missing". Laura could only grin as Shade pushed passed her, allowing only him to hear these words "You couldn't be more correct". Colonal Shade huffed off angrily.**

**Everyone relaxed as the Colonal called everyone for a mission breefing. Gazer came up beside Laura whispering, "You didn't need to do that". She gave a half smile and placed her hand on his chest, "I was looking for a reason to get in his face and a thank you would be fair". Gazer smiled softly as he let out a playful forced breath, "Thanks Sergeant ma'am" Giving a lazy solute. She wrinkled up her nose and swat at Gazer's side laughing, "Come on, stop playing around". Everyone was standing quietly as the breefing began. "As all of you soldiers know, special forces have been sent across seas to handle a metahuman infestation. One of our suppliers who runs a station far north of here, is conducting a operation to build a facility. We don't ask questions, we do what we are trained to do". Shade cleared his throat as he lowered his shades on his nose. "He is wanting our finest men and women at the location a.s.a.p, Which means yesterday before breakfast! So you lot have been chosen, We will be leaving at 0900 hours. NOW GET YOUR SHIT AND BE ON TIME! DISMISSED!". Every soldier turned as if it was a trigger, clearing the area. They were given one hour and they would be on there way. 0900 hours came quickly and every soldier was in full gear. Black camo boots that matched with the uniform, fully equiped belt with stun and frag grenades. Two pistals on each leg, one on each calf and one on each thigh. Thick protective vests under black camo uniform, covering their throats and forearms. Equiped eletric gloves that were hooked up to their com links hidden in their helmets, scanner visers covering their eyes for combat. **

**Gazer and Laura were sat across from Cudi and Vivian, just like in every drill. They liked this set up, it made trips easier since they could talk. This time was a bit diffrent. Laura was showing signs of worry, looking down and not speaking. Gazer nudged her arm lightly, "Hey you ok Phynix?". He never seen her like this, he was very concerned. They could always talk, no matter what and they understood. Laura shook her head lightly, rubbing her head as she looked over "You gonna think I'm crazy". He gave her a light grin, "Come now, Its me and If its bothering you, I wanna know". Laura looked at Gazer with a little smile, letting it fade as she gave in "Gazer, I swear its like Dai ja vu. Last night I was dreaming of this mission, everything. I have a feeling something I need to do waits for us in New York". Gazer let out a chuckle, looking down at the necklace him and Laura shared. "Your right, I think your crazy". Laura's shoulders sank and she looked away. Gazer placed his hand under her chin and made her look back towards him, "But the craziest things can lead you to what fate in planning. IF your dream is telling you something, just do what you need and it should lead you to your destiny". He then took Laura's hand in his own, making her smile. The aircraft transport hummed to life and soon rose into the air.**


End file.
